


Gabriel is...

by Valmasy



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble Collection, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-28
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-01-21 03:36:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1536149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valmasy/pseuds/Valmasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A small collection of Supernatural drabbles...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Gabriel is sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is sick and Sam takes care of him.

"You know… That cool cloth would feel a lot better a lot lower," Gabriel muttered, eyes closed and face pale. His fingers clenched absently around air as Sam chuckled softly.

"Nice try, but you’re lucky I’m even doing this," the taller boy murmured, pressing the towel to Gabriel’s feverish forehead. "And lucky I was nice enough to bring you your homework."

"Shouldn’t have," the reply came a little croaked, lips chapped and dry. "Not gonna…do it, anyway."

Sam sighed and set the towel aside to bring up the glass of water again.

"C’mon, Gabe," he urged, helping Gabriel sit up slightly to sip. "Slow down. Easy."

"Tired," Gabriel groaned and pushed the cup feebly away.

"Okay, okay. I got you," Sam replied, tucking his friend back down and standing up. Gabriel caught his wrist, grip loose and slipping.

"Stay," Gabriel’s dull gaze peeked at him, barely opening his eyes. "Please."

For a moment, Sam just watched him and then nodded. 

"Sure, yeah. Just let me call my brother."

By the time Sam finished his call and slipped out of his shoes, Gabriel was already asleep. Sam curled lightly around the other boy and stroked the slightly damp hair back off of Gabriel’s forehead.

"I’ll stay as long as you want," Sam murmured, letting his own eyes close.


	2. Gabriel is jealous

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel is jealous and keeps it to himself.

Gabriel slumped down at the table at the end of the cafeteria, watching as Dean Winchester slung a companionable arm along his younger brother’s shoulders. He watched as Sam flushed and tried to shrug Dean off while hiding his shyly-pleased smiled.

Gabriel cast a quick glance at another table a little further up and felt his mouth curl bitterly as Uriel and Anna leaned in close to whisper conspiratorially to each other. Castiel was right beside them, drawing or doodling or doing fucking quantum physics… Whatever the kid found interesting these days. But he still smiled every once in awhile at their siblings’ antics when they engaged the blue-eyed boy.

Gabriel huffed, turning his attention back to Sam and Dean who were laughing as Dean ruffled Sam’s hair.

He was feeling sorry for himself again. Usually always so brash and loud, he was, to hide the lack of affection from his own brothers and sisters. Some days, though, it got to be too much. Like today, and Gabriel just wanted to take his food tray, dump it, and then proceed to smack them all in the face with it.

It wasn’t completely uncharacteristic for him and he pursed his lips in contemplation. A hand landed on his shoulder right before a gruff voice spoke beside him.

"I’ve seen that look, Gabriel, and it does not bode well for those it’s aimed towards," Castiel said, standing slightly behind his brother. Gabriel had a split moment of leaning into the touch, but the fingers were already drawing away. "Please tell me you aren’t intending to pick a fight with Dean Winchester, especially during lunch."

Gabriel dragged his gaze back to the brothers and shook his head.

"Naw," Gabriel murmured. I wouldn’t want to spoil the moment. Now, that was uncharacteristic, so he pasted on a wide, fake grin and rubbed his hands together. “Wouldn’t want to let my food go to waste.”

And if he felt Castiel’s stare on his neck for a little longer than usual, then no one need know as his youngest brother finally turned heel and left him once more.


	3. Gabriel is Saved

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer/Sam/Gabriel: Alternate ending to 'Hammer of the Gods' where Sam goes back for Gabriel. In order to save the pint-sized trickster, he offers himself to Lucifer, thinking he's only going to make him say yes. He didn't count on Gabriel actually OBJECTING, nor could he have possibly predicted what happened next... -from darkestelemental616

Sam Winchester would never have been able to imagine this situation, couldn’t have fathomed anything where this would be in the realm of possibilities. They’d left Gabriel to face Lucifer, hustling the goddess Kali out of the Elysian Fields motel and packed her into the Impala. Sam had stopped to look back at the front doors. He hadn’t been able to reconcile leaving Gabriel to the Devil. 

“Stop!” he’d shouted as he skidded back into the meeting room. Lucifer had paused, the point of Gabriel’s angel sword just about to penetrate the Trickster’s chest. Both archangels had looked over at him, one with wide amber eyes and the other with a growing smirk.

“Sam,” Lucifer fairly purred, gripping the back of Gabriel’s neck to keep him in place. “And here I thought you would have taken the opportunity to escape.”

“You damned idiot!” Gabriel snapped, keeping his hold on Lucifer’s wrist. “Why did you come back?!”

“I can’t let you kill him,” Sam said in a rush, ignoring Gabriel. 

“Is that right? What are you prepared to offer me?” Lucifer raised his brows, glancing down at his errant brother. “And for Gabriel? This traitor? Who was pushing you into saying ye-“

“I’ll do it,” Sam interrupted. “I’ll say yes.”

“Sam!” Gabriel hissed. 

“How interesting,” Lucifer mused, fingers rubbing Gabriel’s neck where they rested. “You’d say yes to save my brother… Now, why is that?”

But Sam only clenched his jaw, staying silent. Lucifer’s smirk grew and he drew away from Gabriel and came closer to the younger Winchester. 

“Is it because you care for him?” the Devil wondered, voice smooth and endearing in Sam’s ear. Gabriel kept his gaze firm on Lucifer, breathing deeply to stay calm and not risk Lucifer lashing out. “After everything he’s done to you?”

“Does it matter?” Sam shot back. “As long as I say yes…”

“Perhaps,” Lucifer stepped back around to between Sam and Gabriel. He looked between them, tapping a finger to his mouth. “Perhaps I’ll consider it should you show me how much you want to save his life.”

“Lucifer,” Gabriel growled then, stepping forward. In a split second, less than a blink of Sam’s eye, Lucifer had an arm around Gabriel’s neck, the angel sword resting along the Trickster’s shoulder. His other hand slid up and beneath Gabriel’s shirt. Gabriel sucked in a breath and Sam took an aborted step forward. 

“I think you need to understand who’s in control,” Lucifer mused, tapping the blade against Gabriel’s shoulder. “I want you, Sam, to show me how much Gabriel’s life means to you.”

“I don’t…” Sam swallowed with an audible click. “I don’t understand.”

“I think you do,” Lucifer replied, mouth at Gabriel’s ear. The shorter angel jerked, slicing his coat on the sword. “Ah, ah. Stay still, brother. I wouldn’t want to hurt you prematurely.”

And that was how Sam found himself in this position, straddling Gabriel’s thighs with his head dropped back. He let out another moan as the archangel thrust up. He slammed his mouth back to Gabriel’s, the kiss deep and claiming, messy and fierce as they panted through their noses and moaned low in their throats. 

It was a good hour later before either of them realized that Lucifer was no longer participating and had disappeared.


	4. Gabriel is Cheatsy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> heronfem said: “What do you MEAN, the Pomeranian stole the cake?”

“You have got to be kidding me,” Dean muttered. The beer in his hand dripped condensation and Sam tracked the path of a drop before glancing around the milling community members. “Deal with him before he makes an ass of himself.”

“Why do I have to do it?” Sam sighed. “He doesn’t listen to me any more than he does you. Besides, look at him. They love him.”

Dean drained his beer and looked sadly at the empty bottle.

“Remember the last party he crashed?”

“Made the fountain give chocolate instead of water, yeah,” Sam sighed. “Thought you liked the extra desserts. Look, he even brought a cake this time.”

“He does that because he knows I prefer pie,” Dean pointed accusingly at Sam and his brother only huffed. 

“Fine. But remember you asked me to give him attention. No complaining later,” Sam warned. 

“Already booking another motel room,” Dean said, turning away with his phone in his hand. Sam’s mouth twitched and he headed towards the food table and the angel who was making himself the center of attention. 

“And there’s the man of the hour,” Gabriel said, one arm swinging out Sam’s way as the handful of people stepped aside for him. “Saving people. You’re an angel, Sammy.”

The others tittered and dispersed, leaving Sam and Gabriel to themselves. 

“I see Dean getting fidgety. He’s making the locals nervous,” Gabriel waggled his brows as Sam drew closer. “Are you my cue to spice things up? Really get this party going?”

Sam grinned, ducking his head to the side.

“Mm, that’s exactly what he’s trying to avoid. After the cho-”

“Hey, that fountain was a work of art,” Gabe protested.

“He gets nervous when you look like you’re having fun. So why don’t you and I…take your fun back to the room? Just you and me and I’ll even let you include the chocolate this time,” Sam offered with heated look in a once-over. 

“Oh, Sammy,” Gabriel purred. “You say the sweetest things. I’ll even overlook the fact that Dean-o thinks he can use you as positive reinforcement.”

An hour later, Sam was too busy with his mouth to notice Gabriel snap his fingers. 

But Dean was more than aware of his hands turning into paws and the food table getting farther away. 

/Goddamn it,/ he thought and took off running a few moments later, chased by the shout of one of the remaining party-goers.

“What do you mean the Pomeranian stole the cake? Who even brought the dog?!”


End file.
